Sekirei End Game
by Kisuke Bomb
Summary: The Sekirei Plan is Over. Minato has lost all bar one of his sekirei. he's the lucky one. Never doubt the power of love. Minaka has no idea what's coming for him. And Minato has no idea what's waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The sound of Bells

Tsukiumi felt the other Sekirei laying nearby, in order of their loss, within the facility. She could feel Homura ad Ku lying within a few meters of her, and beside them, Matsu and Kazehana. She could feel the discipline squad's soul remaining member hovering around, checking the other Sekirei. Her name was Haihane. She was a blades-type Sekirei, who specialised in the use of a weapon known as claws. She wasn't wearing them at this point. She passed the final Sekirei in line, Tsukiumi herself, and smiled, "Who would have thought, he actually won"

Tsukiumi felt a small piece of herself die alongside those words, when she thought of her ashikabi,

I wonder if he's enjoying his new life…

Musubi held her arms around her friend's neck, a look of deep concern permanently set on her face. He hadn't eaten is days, and he hadn't moved from this very room in the three weeks since the end of the Sekirei plan. Neither he nor his sister had said any more than five words at a time since they came home. Miya seemed to feel the tension and hadn't been anywhere near as scary since. Minato stared blankly at the far wall, his eyes slowly floating from one picture frame to the next. It floated from the photo of the mother he would never see again, down to the picture of him and all six of his Sekirei. A single tear rolled down his cheek, one of many that had fallen. Musubi wondered how they hadn't all dried up yet, a man can only cry so much, but they kept coming. Musubi stood and walked around in front of Minato as his eyes traced their way across the five photos of his individual Sekirei. She knelt and hugged him tightly, she herself felt a tear begin to form in the corner of her eye. Neither of them said anything, because no words would come to them.

Miya sat in the kitchen, her soft blue hair trailing out behind her untamed, untouched for days. She could see the torture that her friend was going through. She only saw him as her friend now, nothing else. She hadn't charged him rent in about a month and a half, and she hadn't told him to run an errand for her in about as long. She knew, within herself, that she had known this would happen since he had gotten multiple Sekirei. Although she had thought this, she knew that she hadn't tried to stop him, and she felt guilt for his predicament. Miya stood, it was time for her to do something. She started preparing a meal, and hoped to any ends that Minato would eat.

Yukari sat, crying, in front of a candle that was set up for Shiina. Seo lay in bed, dreaming about his Hikari and Hibiki. Chiho sat outside and watched the moon pass overhead. Nobody, in any part of the city, said a word.

Takami Sahashi sat on a rocky outcrop on the island, waiting for the Protection Squad to arrive. The first to arrive was Akitsu, the discarded number, and previous number seven. After that, the remaining five Sekirei also turned up. They were three sword-types, numbers 21, 32 and 50, a single fist type, number 25, and Haihane, number 105. She watched as the new protectors of the S Plan gathered, the new Discipline Squad. Takami shook her head and looked away, thinking to herself about the family she would never see again. Her strong face that ever seemed to show much emotion shed a single tear.

Miya walked quietly into the room. Minato sat in the same place as usual, in the middle of the room, nothing but the wall to look at. Musubi was asleep at his side, her head resting softly on his shoulder. He didn't notice Miya enter. She placed the bowl in front of him and sat beside him, "Minato, please eat. I couldn't stand to lose someone else"

He looked up at her, "Did I do something wrong, Miya? Was I wrong to try to end that stupid game" his voice was little more than a whisper. Musubi's arm gripped him a little tighter and he lowered his head, "I love Musubi, I know that, but I also love everyone else. I don't know what to do"

Miya breathed deeply, "My husband never, ever, abandoned anybody, Minato. And I don't want to either" she stood slowly, leaving the food in front of him, "Please eat, Minato. Musubi and I are worried sick about you"

She left the room.

Musubi woke to see Minato standing near the door, his hand resting on the doorknob, seemingly deciding whether or not to go outside. He turned and, releasing the door, embraced his Sekirei. She returned the gesture slowly, not knowing how to react to his sudden change. He looked at her and smiled slightly, "I can't abandon you, Musubi, I shouldn't be moping around like this"

She looked at him questioningly, "but…"

He nodded, "I can't stay there if I want anything to happen"

Musubi hugged him with a smile so wide it split her face

Minato went downstairs to speak to Miya. She smiled softly as he approached, "Nice to see your up, Minato"

He returned the smile tiredly, "It's nice to be back"

Musubi grabbed Minato's shoulder, "Musubi's happy to, Minato-sama"

"Quit the sama thing, please"

"Ok"

Minato turned slowly, "Miya, may I ask you a question?"

He inhaled, but was silent for a while, Miya sat patiently. Hey sat in silence for a few minutes.

Yukari sat, staring blankly at the wall of her room. Miya had been very kind to provide a roof for her when she couldn't afford her apartment after Shiina ceased functioning. She couldn't bring herself to say 'died', though she assumed that was what happened to him. She hadn't visited her brother since he'd won the Plan. She'd seen how sad he'd been after his other Sekirei, Matsu and Kusano, had ceased functioning. She stood slowly and her stomach growled. She wondered whether she'd manage to eat anything today. She went downstairs and saw nobody around, Musubi and Miya were nowhere to be seen, and she couldn't hear Minato. Nothing new there, he hadn't said more than three words in weeks. She walked into the kitchen, where she saw two people sitting at the table. One was Miya, that much was obvious from her light purple hair. Yukari didn't recognise the man sitting in front of her for a few seconds, but then it dawned on her. Past the tear-stained face, past the tired expression, past the long hair that hadn't been washed for ages. She recognised her brother. Speaking for the first time.

Miya smiled, thinking and then, as if waking from a slumber, she nodded "Go ahead, Minato"

"Why are you still here? Why are you still in Shinto Teito?"

Musubi glanced at him and he stared ahead at Miya. She cocked her head, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you here?"

"Minato?"

"Please, I'd like to know what you did, how can you still be functioning, number one?"

End of chapter

Chapter 2: So Far So Bad

Takami Sahashi inhaled the salty air, listening to the waves crash on the cliffs of the island. She watched the water swirl and move, her mind wandering from one subject to the next. She thought about the heartache that the ashikabis would be feeling right now. She thought about her children. Her own partner. Her past mistakes, and finally her mind settled on a subject. One she'd thought about on too many occasions. Had she done the right thing letting Minaka go through with the Sekirei plan? Should she have killed him when she had the chance? Could she have?

He sighed and her eyes closed, "Please, Minato. Don't do anything stupid"

Seo cracked his neck as got up. He felt the absence of his girls injure him like a weapon. Oh how he longed to feel the crack of electricity crash through his body, not that he enjoyed it, but he missed it. He could feel how he missed Hikari and Hibiki. He sighed and stood, "Well, I'm going to do you two proud" He put on a shirt and went to the door, "I'm going to work now guys, see you this afternoon" he smiled sadly at the photos on his wall and walked out.

Chiho sat on the edge of her bed. At home for once, she stared at the moon. Her room had o windows, only holes through which she watched the sky with nothing in between her and it. She sighed quietly to herself, "If only you were here to enjoy this view with me, Uzume"

She smiled and stood, her weak legs barely holding her weight. She walked to the wall and leant on the windowsill, "I'm so sorry, Uzume"

Yukari stared at Minato, his words hanging in the air like a bad smell, tension building in the room. Miya barely contained her demonic visage, which was uncontrollable due to her anger. Minato watched, his sad eyes looking deep into hers. She closed her own eyes and turned her head away, "Yukari, you look quite confused"

Minato turned and saw his sister, "Nice to see you, Yukari" he smiled slightly, which made him seem sadder.

Miya inhaled slowly and grabbed Minato's shoulder. Not quickly, but fast enough to startle him, "I'm not who you think I am. But I would like to know, how long you have known I'm a Sekirei, Minato?"

He took her had off his shoulder and stood, very slowly, as if he was injured or winded, "Not very long, Miya. Only a few seconds"

She stared at him, "What?"

"It was a hunch, and I just said number one for effect. I didn't know whether or not you were a Sekirei, but if you weren't you would have put it down to depression making me think strange things."

She smiled, "I never emerged, my ashikabi was killed, and I actually was taken out of the game before it started"

"Takehito was…"

"Yes"

She smiled softly and turned away, "Please, don't go back to that room for a while, it's nice to have a friend around"

Seo stood in front of his boss, a short, rather fat man that nobody liked, and stared at him in shock, "Please repeat that"  
He scowled at the tall man, "I said you're fired, Kaoru, go home"

"Don't I get notice?"

"Leave, Kaoru, now"

Seo turned and walked away from his livelihood and was about to leave when he realized. He didn't have a home to go back to. He hadn't been paid in weeks, and neither had his rent. He was to be kicked out next week. His chest deflated and he walked slowly to the house that he'd lived with his girls in and started packing up his things.

Yukari walked out on the street, leaving her brother, Musubi and her Landlady behind as she went. She was going to run an errand for Miya, not because she'd been told to, or even asked, she just wanted an excuse to go for a walk. As she went, she saw a familiar man walking away from a construction site. The day had only started, yet he was walking away from the job.

"You'll get in trouble if you leave so early"

He turned, his face so far fallen that it seemed like it had just given in completely to gravity, "Hi, miss Sahashi, long time no see"

She looked at him, "Seo? You look… different"

"Getting fired from our job and then kicked out of your house can do that to a man, especially after seeing the women he loves killed"

"Fired? Kicked out?"  
"Two days ago. I'm trying to get another job, but I've already put everything away and I'm ready to leave. No reason to try and stay now, I'm going to get rid of everything and leave Shinto Teito. There's nothing for me here"

Yukari looked him up and down, "I think Miya has a few spare rooms, come and stay at Maison Izumo for a while"

"I can't pay rent, Sahashi-san"

"Neither can I, Seo" she smiled and took his shoulder, "Go on, Minato could probably use a friend now anyway"

The silence in the room was deafening, the only sound was her heartbeat and the sound of nothing. She hoped silently that he would help her. She knew it was impossible, but still vainly hoped. Hoped that Minato would free her of this prison that she was in and save the other Sekirei as well. She hoped silently that he wasn't unable or unwilling to help. She wished that he wouldn't come because he would face the discipline squad alone. But hoped that he did. She couldn't stop hoping, even months after she'd ceased function. Tsukiumi went back to sleep.

Haihane watched the waves next to Takami, "Do you think anything will happen?"

"I hope not, Haihane"

She smiled, "I'd like to meet him again, you know"

Takami shot an angry look at the bandaged girl, "Why, so you can finish the job?"

"no, so I can apologise. I didn't want to…" she inhaled sharply, "I didn't want to upset him"

"What?"

"Can you tell me what that means? Why do I feel like that?"

"You didn't want to…?"

"I only did what I was told to by Karasuba. He's too gentle to be someone I'd…"

"You'd?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" she looked up at the sky, "What the hell happened to me, Takami-sensei, what happened?"

The discipline squad watched from a distance, the ancient facility open its doors. They never stood too close to the facility, there were too many bad connotations within it. They preferred to stay in the few buildings that were constructed on the ground on the island. One building, a small, rectangular, single-story house sat near the edge of the island. Takami Sahashi lived here, rarely venturing into the facility herself, saying that she couldn't stand being near the Sekirei inside. A group of buildings were sitting nearby to the group of people. These housed MBI and the discipline squad, not a pretty place to live, but enough for them.

The helicopter sat idling on Teito Tower, its pilot switching the ignition. The engines died and he got out. His MBI uniform blew around him in the wind. He moved and, under the cover of a small structure, got into a lift and dropped to ground level. As the elevator fell, he thought about the poor people he'd left behind. After he'd landed the last group of MBI members, the pilot had been given a set of instruction. He'd found out at that time about the Sekirei Plan, and he'd instantly taken off. After a short assault by MBI's Disciplinary Squad, he'd escaped with his chopper barely intact. He wondered whether the winner was still in Teito. He hoped not. He was, after all, a member of MBI. And a pilot, no less. He'd heard that the pilots had ferried Sekirei who'd lost battles to MBI for care. So far as he knew, none had died thus far. He still feared the ashikabi though. Very much so.

Maison Izumo was quiet when Yukari and Seo turned up, unnaturally so. No doors opened or closed, not a sound emanated from the kitchen. Musubi couldn't be heard making any weak attempts at jokes. Nothing moved within the walls of the manor. Seo and Yukari walked slowly to the door, worried. A soft crunch was heard from within, but it wasn't followed by anything. Yukari opened the door to see a scene she hadn't expected. Nobody was injured, nobody was gone. Minato had fallen asleep and his Sekirei was sleeping on his shoulder. Miya was smiling and watching them. The silence was simply Miya being kind to the emotionally tired man. Yukari and Seo relaxed and Yukari sat down, "Hello, Miya" she whispered, "How long have they been asleep?"

"Not long" she responded, he bright voice taking on a height that it hadn't reached in months, "I believe that a new chapter is opening for you guys"

"What do you mean, Miya?"

"You'll find out when he figures out how he'll do it"

Minato dreamed, far more than he ever had, while he and Musubi slept. He dreamt of his plan and how it would work. He needed someone, a nameless, faceless person whom he didn't have, who knew how to get to the MBI's island. He needed a method to get there. And, hardest of all, he needed a god, strong group to help him. His dream showed him standing with his Sekirei, and every other Sekirei, on the edge of a light brown cliff. He felt himself smile, both in the dream and in reality. The only problem with his dream, one which he only noticed right at the very end. Only five people's faces were actually in focus. Tsukiumi, Miya, Musubi, his mother and Haihane. Minato hoped to Hell that it didn't mean anything.

Guy Sullivan shook as the lift stopped, its brakes engaging and he doors opening. He walked outside, realising that, in the time that he had been a pilot for MBI, he'd lost his internal map of Teito. He remembered the way from his place to Teito Tower and from his place to The nearest shopping centre.

Damn

He thought, walking in a random direction and hoping it led to an information centre. He walked, and walked, heading in what he believed was a North-Easterly direction. He ended up on a street corner, he could either go left or right, it didn't continue forward. He decided to follow the path left and walked. He felt an unexplainable pull forcing him onwards, like fate was grabbing his collar and yanking him towards a house on this street. He prayed that it was his gut telling him that there was a hotel or something nearby. He felt too hot in his MBI uniform. He hoped he was close to wherever he was going so he could get changed. He felt the money in his wallet, hoping what little he had was enough for a few nights. He stopped in front of a huge manor, not much of a looker but it had a sign on the front, 'Maison Izumo, Boarding House"

Maybe they could put him up for a few nights.

End of Chapter

Minato wants a solution, he got one. Rarely happens, hey. Who would have thought? See you next time Kisuke Bomb over and out.

Chapter 3; Just what the Doctor Ordered

Minato woke when he heard a knock on the door. Musubi had rolled over and was now lying on his feet. He laughed slightly and moved out from under her. He stood and moved to open the door. When he got to it, though, Miya had already answered. A tall, well-built man in black was standing there, his tired eyes scanned the two people, "Are you the Landlady?" he asked politely.

"My name is Miya Asama. Welcome to Maison Izumo. What can I do for you?"

He bowed slightly and Minato noticed part of an insignia on his lapel, a capitol 'B' and what looked like and forward slash, '\'. Minato had no idea who this guy was, but he got a sense that he shouldn't like him. He smiled slightly, "My name is Guy Sullivan, I'm kind of lost and have nowhere to stay, um, is it possible for me to board here for a few nights?"  
"A few nights? I might be able to do that. Come on in, Mr Sullivan"

"You'll have to excuse Musubi, she was stone tired when she got back. She's looked like she was dead or a little while" Miya laughed and Guy looked at the cute girl. He wondered whether this place was as normal as it appeared.

"Is she a resident here?"

"Yes, oh, that reminds me, if you're going to be staying here, I should introduce my other tenants"

She turned and smiled, "Just a second" she disappeared upstairs.

Guy looked around the house, not moving from the bottom of the stairs, but mentally mapping out the place. It was very open, no doors in front of anything but the rooms themselves and a single room with what appeared to be a paper door. He shook his head, nothing's going to happen, he thought, Nothing can, I hope.

Minato walked up to him, "I noticed your uniform, who do you work for?"

"Uh…MBI? I was a pilot until a few days ago"

"A pilot?"

"Yeah…uh, not a very easy job but, paid well…"

The awkwardness of this little exchange was brought by a short girl almost taking Guy's head off with her foot. He dodged it, barely. Seo and Yukari stood at the base of the stairs, both glowering at the new tenant with intense hatred. He looked at them, confused. Miya stood behind them, "Did I hear you correctly, MBI Pilot?"

Guy sat on the couch, head low, "Funny how I worried about this"

Minato watched the wall, which didn't seem overly entertaining. Yukari glared at the man and Seo sat with his head in his hands. Miya watched from the corner and Musubi remained stubbornly asleep. Guy swallowed, "Um, who are you guys?" he asked, "I didn't think that I would get…"

Yukari glared at him, "Don't you dare" she growled, "You know damn well who we are, you probably ferried away our loved ones at some point"

He cocked his head slowly, "I'm sorry?" he licked his lips, "Don't tell me you are…"

"I'm Yukari Sahashi, the Devil Ashikabi"

"Seo Kaoru, also an Ashikabi"

"Minato Sahashi, The Northern Ashikabi"

"Ashikabis, huh. Um, well, I, uh"

"Go on, Mr Sullivan"

"I didn't know about Sekirei or anything until a few days ago, when I left MBI"

"Right, and I didn't know that my favourite colour was purple"

"I am a pilot, yes, and I probably did ferry a Sekirei or two, but I thought I was taking an injured MBI member or something, I was never told about this 'Sekirei Game' or whatever it was"

"Ok then, let me ask you something. Do you still feel loyal to MBI? Is there allegiance there?"

"No, they've destroyed lives, yours included, and shattered dreams. I can't go back to them"

"Huh? What's going on?" Musubi sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I heard something about a dream"

Guy looked at the girl, who was even cuter with her eyes open, and smiled, "I'm glad not everyone here is strange"

Miya smiled, "Am I strange, Mr Sullivan?"

"Sorry to say, but yes, Miss Asama"

"And Minato, Yukari and Seo?"

"Their ashikabi, of course their strange. Please, I'm Guy Sullivan, nice to meet you"

"I'm Number 88, Musubi, nice to meet you too"

"88?"

"Yep"

Oh crap, I've stumbled upon not only a group of bitter ashikabi, but the winner himself…not good

Minato smiled as he looked over to the man, "You get it now, don't you?"

He nodded, too dumbfounded to speak and Minato continued, "Please, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you, I believe you. I'm just surprised is all. I've been thinking that I need someone who knows how to get to MBI and a method of transport. I have one out of two so far"

Guy smiled, "No"

"No?" Minato looked at him.

Guy smiled, an evil grin that only a man getting revenge could muster, "You have two out of two, my chopper's up to of Teito Tower"

Minato grinned and leant back, "For once, something seemed to lock in place, Mr Sullivan"

"Please call me Guy"

Minato explained his plan to everyone there. Yukari and Seo seemed to be a little hesitant in th beginning, but their desire to be with their Sekirei again was too strong. Minato, brought to a new level of insanity by his grief, smiled as the people all agreed with him. He would soon be with his 'family' once again.

End of Chapter

Chapter 4; Not everything is that easy

The lift rattled with the weight of the six people. It took the strain, however, and the group were soon atop Shinto Teito's tallest building. Guy Sullivan practically leapt into the pilot's cockpit while they walked. He handed a pair of helmets back to the group, "Sorry, only ones left"

Minato donned one and Miya took the other, "All good, Guy, let's hit the frog and toad"

"What?"

"uh, let's get out of here"

"Ok, hop in" he turned to the controls, "Engaging rotor engines, this is gonna be loud"

It was. Deafening.

The chopper took off, one of its landing gear snapped as it lifted, apparently barely having been on when the aircraft had landed. Guy passed it off as damage from escaping the island, "I won't need it"

Minato shook his head, "I wonder if this was actually a good idea"

"Nope, but I like it"

"Damn"

The chopper continued on its path.

The ocean swept by underneath the chopper. Guy yelled over the radio, "I hope we get there bloody soon, we're runnin' out of fuel"

Minato's head shot up, "What'll happen if we run out?"

"What do you think, genius, we fall out of the sky, obviously"

"You're kidding, right"

"Dude, do I sound like I'm kidding?"

Minato didn't say anything. The chopper flew on.

"Land Ho! My friend, Island in sight"

Minato jumped to his feet, slamming his head on the roof of the aircraft and making himself fall back into his seat, "Good" he rubbed his head, "Very good"

"You don't seem overly enthusiastic"

"He just slammed his head on the roof in joy"

Guy laughed and pushed the joysticks forward, "Onwards, to victory!"

The chopper's speed didn't change. Guy pushed again on the joystick, and again there was no response. He looked down at the fuel gauge and swore, "Minato, Miya, we may have a problem"

The chopper's rotor engine coughed, and died.

Akitsu saw the helicopter's engines die, noticed the damage and saw the insignia. She put two and two together and called it in, reporting an attack on an incoming MBI chopper that resulted in thhe cutting of its engines and probable deaths of a group of MBI employees. The chopper shot over her head, headed directly for a hill about a hundred meters from the shore. About two seconds before it hit, she watched as a group of object fell from within, parachutes blossoming behind them. She hoped that they'd survived.

Inside the chopper, the passengers all yanked out their parachutes. Minato was the first to jump, followed closely by Musubi, Miya, Seo and Yukari. Minato screamed into his helmet's microphone, "Guy! Jump, for god's sake, Jump!"

"A good captain goes down with his ship, Minato. Happy hunting" the chopper slammed into the rock wall and exploded. Guy's transmission exploded into a millisecond of hash then nothing. Minato's head fell as he did. He landed, Musubi and Miya nearby. His sister and Seo were nowhere to be seen. He swallowed and ran to his sekirei's side. He pulled her parachute off and she grinned, "That was fun" Minato shook his head and turned to Miya.

She smiled as she took off her own chute, "I've been skydiving before" her face became serious, "Guy…"

Minato nodded. Neither of them said anything. Musubi cocked her head and licked her lips, but said nothing. They stood there for a minute, and still nothing was said.

Seo slammed into the ground, a little harder than he would have liked and shook himself off. He had a sore nose and a few bruises, but he'd live. He looked around and saw a small hill. He attempted to climb it and fell a few more times and by the time he gave up, he had a very sore ass. He shook himself off again then turned to walk around. After a few steps he was kicking himself. The hill had a goddamned path on it. He walked up it and saw a woman walking toward the crashed chopper. He breathed deeply and searched the area for Yukari, Minato and the others.

Yukari had the hardest landing of all. Her parachute had caught on an outcropping rock, which tore it and made her fall quickly. She'd then hit every surface that was near her. When she finally stopped falling, she was on a four-foot long and two-foot wide ledge. She cursed her bad luck and turned away. She grabbed the torn corner of her parachute and jumped, holding the tear together. As she fell the final twenty meters she saw it. A small antenna or something. It was a piece of metal about a foot long and sharp looking. It was headed straight for her. She closed her eyes and prepared to hit it. She never did. Her body slammed into the ground, hard. She looked down and saw the pole. It had torn her shorts down the crutch and split her underwear, but it hadn't harmed her in any way. She turned, barely able to breathe, and hoped the others had survived. She also hoped the'd been luckier than her.

Minato sat with his Sekirei and their landlady, who looked kind of menacing with soiled clothes and her sword, but Minato wasn't complaining. He waited for them to catch their breath and, when they had, they stood. He turned to them and embraced them both. Musubi returned the gesture immediately and Miya, taken aback by the embrace, stiffened. She relaxed slightly and put one arm around him, but didn't fully relax until he released her, "I'm glad you two survived that. Let's find the others"

"So there ARE others, huh?" said a loud, nasty voice from the rim of the valley they'd landed in. Sekirei number 32, Maiko, jumped to the ground before them and introduced himself, "Welcome to our private facility. You have now made yourselves targets" he drew his sword.

End of chapter

Alright, so their kinda short. But whatever


	2. Chapter 2 So Far So Bad

Chapter 2: So Far So Bad

Takami Sahashi inhaled the salty air, listening to the waves crash on the cliffs of the island. She watched the water swirl and move, her mind wandering from one subject to the next. She thought about the heartache that the ashikabis would be feeling right now. She thought about her children. Her own partner. Her past mistakes, and finally her mind settled on a subject. One she'd thought about on too many occasions. Had she done the right thing letting Minaka go through with the Sekirei plan? Should she have killed him when she had the chance? Could she have?

He sighed and her eyes closed, "Please, Minato. Don't do anything stupid"

Seo cracked his neck as got up. He felt the absence of his girls injure him like a weapon. Oh how he longed to feel the crack of electricity crash through his body, not that he enjoyed it, but he missed it. He could feel how he missed Hikari and Hibiki. He sighed and stood, "Well, I'm going to do you two proud" He put on a shirt and went to the door, "I'm going to work now guys, see you this afternoon" he smiled sadly at the photos on his wall and walked out.

Chiho sat on the edge of her bed. At home for once, she stared at the moon. Her room had o windows, only holes through which she watched the sky with nothing in between her and it. She sighed quietly to herself, "If only you were here to enjoy this view with me, Uzume"

She smiled and stood, her weak legs barely holding her weight. She walked to the wall and leant on the windowsill, "I'm so sorry, Uzume"

Yukari stared at Minato, his words hanging in the air like a bad smell, tension building in the room. Miya barely contained her demonic visage, which was uncontrollable due to her anger. Minato watched, his sad eyes looking deep into hers. She closed her own eyes and turned her head away, "Yukari, you look quite confused"

Minato turned and saw his sister, "Nice to see you, Yukari" he smiled slightly, which made him seem sadder.

Miya inhaled slowly and grabbed Minato's shoulder. Not quickly, but fast enough to startle him, "I'm not who you think I am. But I would like to know, how long you have known I'm a Sekirei, Minato?"

He took her had off his shoulder and stood, very slowly, as if he was injured or winded, "Not very long, Miya. Only a few seconds"

She stared at him, "What?"

"It was a hunch, and I just said number one for effect. I didn't know whether or not you were a Sekirei, but if you weren't you would have put it down to depression making me think strange things."

She smiled, "I never emerged, my ashikabi was killed, and I actually was taken out of the game before it started"

"Takehito was…"

"Yes"

She smiled softly and turned away, "Please, don't go back to that room for a while, it's nice to have a friend around"

Seo stood in front of his boss, a short, rather fat man that nobody liked, and stared at him in shock, "Please repeat that"  
He scowled at the tall man, "I said you're fired, Kaoru, go home"

"Don't I get notice?"

"Leave, Kaoru, now"

Seo turned and walked away from his livelihood and was about to leave when he realized. He didn't have a home to go back to. He hadn't been paid in weeks, and neither had his rent. He was to be kicked out next week. His chest deflated and he walked slowly to the house that he'd lived with his girls in and started packing up his things.

Yukari walked out on the street, leaving her brother, Musubi and her Landlady behind as she went. She was going to run an errand for Miya, not because she'd been told to, or even asked, she just wanted an excuse to go for a walk. As she went, she saw a familiar man walking away from a construction site. The day had only started, yet he was walking away from the job.

"You'll get in trouble if you leave so early"

He turned, his face so far fallen that it seemed like it had just given in completely to gravity, "Hi, miss Sahashi, long time no see"

She looked at him, "Seo? You look… different"

"Getting fired from our job and then kicked out of your house can do that to a man, especially after seeing the women he loves killed"

"Fired? Kicked out?"  
"Two days ago. I'm trying to get another job, but I've already put everything away and I'm ready to leave. No reason to try and stay now, I'm going to get rid of everything and leave Shinto Teito. There's nothing for me here"

Yukari looked him up and down, "I think Miya has a few spare rooms, come and stay at Maison Izumo for a while"

"I can't pay rent, Sahashi-san"

"Neither can I, Seo" she smiled and took his shoulder, "Go on, Minato could probably use a friend now anyway"

The silence in the room was deafening, the only sound was her heartbeat and the sound of nothing. She hoped silently that he would help her. She knew it was impossible, but still vainly hoped. Hoped that Minato would free her of this prison that she was in and save the other Sekirei as well. She hoped silently that he wasn't unable or unwilling to help. She wished that he wouldn't come because he would face the discipline squad alone. But hoped that he did. She couldn't stop hoping, even months after she'd ceased function. Tsukiumi went back to sleep.

Haihane watched the waves next to Takami, "Do you think anything will happen?"

"I hope not, Haihane"

She smiled, "I'd like to meet him again, you know"

Takami shot an angry look at the bandaged girl, "Why, so you can finish the job?"

"no, so I can apologise. I didn't want to…" she inhaled sharply, "I didn't want to upset him"

"What?"

"Can you tell me what that means? Why do I feel like that?"

"You didn't want to…?"

"I only did what I was told to by Karasuba. He's too gentle to be someone I'd…"

"You'd?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" she looked up at the sky, "What the hell happened to me, Takami-sensei, what happened?"

The discipline squad watched from a distance, the ancient facility open its doors. They never stood too close to the facility, there were too many bad connotations within it. They preferred to stay in the few buildings that were constructed on the ground on the island. One building, a small, rectangular, single-story house sat near the edge of the island. Takami Sahashi lived here, rarely venturing into the facility herself, saying that she couldn't stand being near the Sekirei inside. A group of buildings were sitting nearby to the group of people. These housed MBI and the discipline squad, not a pretty place to live, but enough for them.

The helicopter sat idling on Teito Tower, its pilot switching the ignition. The engines died and he got out. His MBI uniform blew around him in the wind. He moved and, under the cover of a small structure, got into a lift and dropped to ground level. As the elevator fell, he thought about the poor people he'd left behind. After he'd landed the last group of MBI members, the pilot had been given a set of instruction. He'd found out at that time about the Sekirei Plan, and he'd instantly taken off. After a short assault by MBI's Disciplinary Squad, he'd escaped with his chopper barely intact. He wondered whether the winner was still in Teito. He hoped not. He was, after all, a member of MBI. And a pilot, no less. He'd heard that the pilots had ferried Sekirei who'd lost battles to MBI for care. So far as he knew, none had died thus far. He still feared the ashikabi though. Very much so.

Maison Izumo was quiet when Yukari and Seo turned up, unnaturally so. No doors opened or closed, not a sound emanated from the kitchen. Musubi couldn't be heard making any weak attempts at jokes. Nothing moved within the walls of the manor. Seo and Yukari walked slowly to the door, worried. A soft crunch was heard from within, but it wasn't followed by anything. Yukari opened the door to see a scene she hadn't expected. Nobody was injured, nobody was gone. Minato had fallen asleep and his Sekirei was sleeping on his shoulder. Miya was smiling and watching them. The silence was simply Miya being kind to the emotionally tired man. Yukari and Seo relaxed and Yukari sat down, "Hello, Miya" she whispered, "How long have they been asleep?"

"Not long" she responded, he bright voice taking on a height that it hadn't reached in months, "I believe that a new chapter is opening for you guys"

"What do you mean, Miya?"

"You'll find out when he figures out how he'll do it"

Minato dreamed, far more than he ever had, while he and Musubi slept. He dreamt of his plan and how it would work. He needed someone, a nameless, faceless person whom he didn't have, who knew how to get to the MBI's island. He needed a method to get there. And, hardest of all, he needed a god, strong group to help him. His dream showed him standing with his Sekirei, and every other Sekirei, on the edge of a light brown cliff. He felt himself smile, both in the dream and in reality. The only problem with his dream, one which he only noticed right at the very end. Only five people's faces were actually in focus. Tsukiumi, Miya, Musubi, his mother and Haihane. Minato hoped to Hell that it didn't mean anything.

Guy Sullivan shook as the lift stopped, its brakes engaging and he doors opening. He walked outside, realising that, in the time that he had been a pilot for MBI, he'd lost his internal map of Teito. He remembered the way from his place to Teito Tower and from his place to The nearest shopping centre.

Damn

He thought, walking in a random direction and hoping it led to an information centre. He walked, and walked, heading in what he believed was a North-Easterly direction. He ended up on a street corner, he could either go left or right, it didn't continue forward. He decided to follow the path left and walked. He felt an unexplainable pull forcing him onwards, like fate was grabbing his collar and yanking him towards a house on this street. He prayed that it was his gut telling him that there was a hotel or something nearby. He felt too hot in his MBI uniform. He hoped he was close to wherever he was going so he could get changed. He felt the money in his wallet, hoping what little he had was enough for a few nights. He stopped in front of a huge manor, not much of a looker but it had a sign on the front, 'Maison Izumo, Boarding House"

Maybe they could put him up for a few nights.

End of Chapter

Minato wants a solution, he got one. Rarely happens, hey. Who would have thought? See you next time Kisuke Bomb over and out.


	3. Chapter 3 just what the doctor ordered

Chapter 3; Just what the Doctor Ordered

Minato woke when he heard a knock on the door. Musubi had rolled over and was now lying on his feet. He laughed slightly and moved out from under her. He stood and moved to open the door. When he got to it, though, Miya had already answered. A tall, well-built man in black was standing there, his tired eyes scanned the two people, "Are you the Landlady?" he asked politely.

"My name is Miya Asama. Welcome to Maison Izumo. What can I do for you?"

He bowed slightly and Minato noticed part of an insignia on his lapel, a capital 'B' and what looked like and forward slash, '\'. Minato had no idea who this guy was, but he got a sense that he shouldn't like him. He smiled slightly, "My name is Guy Sullivan, I'm kind of lost and have nowhere to stay, um, is it possible for me to board here for a few nights?"  
"A few nights? I might be able to do that. Come on in, Mr Sullivan"

"You'll have to excuse Musubi, she was stone tired when she got back. She's looked like she was dead for a little while" Miya laughed and Guy looked at the cute girl. He wondered whether this place was as normal as it appeared.

"Is she a resident here?"

"Yes, oh, that reminds me, if you're going to be staying here, I should introduce my other tenants"

She turned and smiled, "Just a second" she disappeared upstairs.

Guy looked around the house, not moving from the bottom of the stairs, but mentally mapping out the place. It was very open, no doors in front of anything but the rooms themselves and a single room with what appeared to be a paper door. He shook his head, nothing's going to happen, he thought, Nothing can, I hope.

Minato walked up to him, "I noticed your uniform, who do you work for?"

"Uh…MBI? I was a pilot until a few days ago"

"A pilot?"

"Yeah…uh, not a very easy job but, paid well…"

The end of the awkwardness of this little exchange was brought by a short girl almost taking Guy's head off with her foot. He dodged it, barely. Seo and Yukari stood at the base of the stairs, both glowering at the new tenant with intense hatred. He looked at them, confused. Miya stood behind them, "Did I hear you correctly, MBI Pilot?"

Guy sat on the couch, head low, "Funny how I worried about this"

Minato watched the wall, which didn't seem overly entertaining. Yukari glared at the man and Seo sat with his head in his hands. Miya watched from the corner and Musubi remained stubbornly asleep. Guy swallowed, "Um, who are you guys?" he asked, "I didn't think that I would get…"

Yukari glared at him, "Don't you dare" she growled, "You know damn well who we are, you probably ferried away our loved ones at some point"

He cocked his head slowly, "I'm sorry?" he licked his lips, "Don't tell me you are…"

"I'm Yukari Sahashi, the Devil Ashikabi"

"Seo Kaoru, also an Ashikabi"

"Minato Sahashi, The Northern Ashikabi"

"Ashikabis, huh. Um, well, I, uh"

"Go on, Mr Sullivan"

"I didn't know about Sekirei or anything until a few days ago, when I left MBI"

"Right, and I didn't know that my favourite colour was purple"

"I am a pilot, yes, and I probably did ferry a Sekirei or two, but I thought I was taking an injured MBI member or something, I was never told about this 'Sekirei Game' or whatever it was"

"Ok then, let me ask you something. Do you still feel loyal to MBI? Is there allegiance there?"

"No, they've destroyed lives, yours included, and shattered dreams. I can't go back to them"

"Huh? What's going on?" Musubi sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I heard something about a dream"

Guy looked at the girl, who was even cuter with her eyes open, and smiled, "I'm glad not everyone here is strange"

Miya smiled, "Am I strange, Mr Sullivan?"

"Sorry to say, but yes, Miss Asama"

"And Minato, Yukari and Seo?"

"They're ashikabi, of course their strange. Please, I'm Guy Sullivan, nice to meet you"

"I'm Number 88, Musubi, nice to meet you too"

"88?"

"Yep"

Oh crap, I've stumbled upon not only a group of bitter ashikabi, but the winner himself…not good

Minato smiled as he looked over to the man, "You get it now, don't you?"

He nodded, too dumbfounded to speak and Minato continued, "Please, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you, I believe you. I'm just surprised is all. I've been thinking that I need someone who knows how to get to MBI and a method of transport. I have one out of two so far"

Guy smiled, "No"

"No?" Minato looked at him.

Guy smiled, an evil grin that only a man getting revenge could muster, "You have two out of two, my chopper's up to of Teito Tower"

Minato grinned and leant back, "For once, something seemed to lock in place, Mr Sullivan"

"Please call me Guy"

Minato explained his plan to everyone there. Yukari and Seo seemed to be a little hesitant in the beginning, but their desire to be with their Sekirei again was too strong. Minato, brought to a new level of insanity by his grief, smiled as the people all agreed with him. He would soon be with his 'family' once again.

End of Chapter


End file.
